The Star Princess and The Hero
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: What happens when a princess meets a plumber?
1. Mario's POV

**Mario's POV**

 _Love._ The only word I _can't_ describe. The truth is, I never _was_ loved. And I can guarantee you, I never will be. I'm just too much of a coward. Or goody-two-shoes...or something like that. I'm the second.

Takeda and I. We're brothers. But sometimes... I'm not really a _brother._ But that's alright. Takeda and I...we fight against the evil, right? We save the Wind Kingdom. Most of the time, Takeda gets the credit. I _am_ player two after all. It doesn't really bother me.

When we come to the Wind Kingdom, the Princess welcomes us with a pie, sometimes a cake. Well, usually Takeda gets it.

I'm 22 years old. I turned 22 a few weeks ago. But no one really cared. Takeda got a surprise party, I didn't. That's okay.

It's only been 3 years in the Wind Kingdom. I've been many places, but for this month's annual vacation, we're going to The Star Kingdom.

"Have you packed yet?" I asked Takeda. It was my first trip to the Star Kingdom.

"Yes, gosh, Mario, you're not my mother."

I frowned.

"Oh yeah," he continued,"I have every bit of proof that you're actually a female."

There you have it...my brother's whole personality in one go. Oh, and wait until you meet his girlfriend, the Princess. More like the princess of Sass than of the Kingdom.

"Maaaaarrrrriiiiiiooooo!" shouted Amber,"Takeda isn't _your responsibility_. He's older anyways."

"I'm actually older," I mumbled.

Ya. Now you know how the Princess ended up with my brother? Yeah, not all unicorns and rainbows.

"There's a reason The Star Kingdom starts with an S. Everyone there is sassy. ESPECIALLY the Princess."

"There's a reason Amber starts with a A," I replied to her,"Absent-minded."

"Paratrooper! GET MARIO OUT!" she whined.

"Sorry Princess, it was a joke!"

"Alright," she grunted. "Oh Takeda darling!"she screeched as he entered the room. She leaned in and gave him a lip-stick-y kiss. Ew.

I gathered my bags. "I'm ready for flight!" I exclaimed.

"Who said _you_ were coming?" Amber complained.

" _I_ did," said Takeda, "he'll carry our bags."

"Oh," she realized, dumping her limousine-sized suitcase into my arms,"smart idea."

The hot-air balloon ride was the worst. I bet you, my face was almost as green as my hat.

"Ew, Maaarrriiiooo, don't puke!" Amber whined.

"I'm fine,"I muttered.

We finally landed. I wasn't too surprised to see a whole family in front of me.

 _And_ a princess.

Amber said she would be sassy.

Judging by the girls' face, Amber must be right.

 _What kind of trouble have I gotten into?_

Okay guys, how was it? It's the first chapter so barely anything happens, but yeah...HOPED YOU LIKED IT!


	2. Rosalina's POV

**Rosalina's POV**

I kept my poker-face, my arms crossed in front of me. My mother forced me to wear a dress. So I wore the only dress that didn't bother.

Today is my birthday. I turned 21. They all say its the best age. But I hate it.

My parents want to marry me off.

With Takeda.

But who's the one in red?

I've never seen _him_ saving anyone...

He must be a wannabe, trying to be Takeda, but is really stuck as the guy who carries the bags.

Idiot.

I stifled a laugh. His whole face was as red as Amber's dress. Amber. She's the brattiest brat you will ever meet.

Ever.

Last time, she accused me of hiring people to spy on her.

Like, _what?_

I wasn't happy she was back.

But I had to stay around. My mom forced me to.

Let me introduce my family.

There's my dad. The king Luigi Jeremy Toadstool. He's strict, sometimes I get annoyed by him. But I still love him.

There's my mom Peach Anna Toadstool. The queen. She's stubborn,sometimes I get bored by her. But I still love her.

There's me, the princess. I'm pessimist and active. Sometimes I get destroyed by myself. And I don't love myself.

There's was Heaven. We don't talk about her, though. Not since she was murdered. I loved her as a sister. Even if she was rude. I loved her.

No one knows how she died, except for me. Because I was there.

 _She was about to get married. It was the day before her wedding. I don't know what got into her fiance, but he came with a knife and stabbed her._

 _He didn't know I was in the room and saw it._

 _She was 21 years old._

 _And to this day, I hate that number._

Now that I turned 21, I just have to wait and see. Maybe my fiance will kill me too.

Well, I don't have a fiance.

I want to keep it that way.

"Rosalina, introduce yourself," My mother Peach calmly said.

"Hello. My name is Rosalina. I am the princess of the Star Kingdom. It is a pleasure to meet you," I said in a monotone voice, not blinking once.

"Welcome," My father Luigi said with a smile, opening the 20 feet tall gates.

 _It's barely been an hour, and I'm already sick of this._

Okay, this is my first Rosalina chapter and I hope it's good for you guys! Give me your feedback in the comments! I really hope you liked it! The Chapters upload will be daily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mario's POV**

Now I know why I'm here: to do all the work. Amber has millions of little toads to help her, _nooooooo,_ she decides that a weakling like me should be the servant. Half of the time, _I_ come up with ways to save her. Oh, well. It's okay. I _am_ a pretty bad person.

I got a degree in Architecture and Engineering, but Takeda, who didn't want to pursue a STEM job, decided to go to plumbing. He dragged me along, too. I tried leaving... but no one would hire an Italian plumber as a personal architect.

And so here I am, living in a world of talking mushrooms and a bratty princess; the worst part: _this isn't a dream._

I could see the stiff princess Rosalina making out a laugh. What's so funny? It's me, isn't it. She's laughing at the fact that I'm standing here, my face as red as Amber's clothes, with a huge red bag and a gray suitcase. Yeah, that's funny.

I decided to examine her.

Not thin, like Rosalina is. Not shallow. Middle parting for short, blond hair. Blue eyes, light blue dress with a star on it. Short gloves...slightly, um... not _overweight,_ but maybe... _slightly_ chubby. Really slightly. So slightly, that from far away, she'd look skinny. She just has a little chub on her face and waist, that's all.

She frowned as the Queen began the tour of the castle.

After a long, nicely slept night, I woke up to the beam of light shining through the curtains. I got into my usual outfit and walked out of the room. I went to the specific room for breakfast and settled down with the others at the long table, who have already begun eating.

Princess Rosalina sat across from me, the King and Queen at the head of the table. Amber and Takeda were sitting, holding hands and looking into each others' eyes, doing that 'sharing a noodle' thing with bread crust... wow, so logical.

"Good Morning," I said to Rosalina, "since Amber and Takeda... are, um... _busy,_ we could, um... talk, maybe?" I could already feel my face heating up. _Don't blush. DON'T BLUSH._ And then I blush. I'm not surprised.

She groaned. "What makes you think I wanna talk with ya, eh?"

I shrugged.

"You don't know? Well, that's surprising," she continued, "I thought the Mario bros knew _everything_."

I looked at the floor in guilt. "I'm sorry, Princess, my apologies," I managed to say.

"So now you _apologize?_ "

I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't tear up. She's very rude, _and_ harmful. Well, at least now, she is.

She seemed to notice my heavy breathing and sighed.

"Gosh, ya coward...it was a joke."

Wow, that helped. *Sarcasm*

"Apology accepted," she confirmed, "now start eating the dang breakfast!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosalina's POV**

The breakfast was different for me today. I was actually _talking_ to someone. Since Heaven, I've never talked at any meal. In fact, I barely talked at all.

Mario's face was all pink. I guess he's pretty shy or something...not too sure. Amber caught me staring at him...well, it wasn't _staring,_ it was more like _examining,_ you know?

After breakfast, she called me over.

"Hey, Rosalina. I see someone's caught your eye."

"Mario? Nah, what kind of stupid idea is that? I was examining my guests. I see you've dyed your hair over the years."

"Yeah, I thought being a blonde was nice, so I got a perm. And I've noticed you cut your hair,"

"Yes, I have."

"Well, she sighed, "you still look as much of a failure as before. How can you _possibly_ rule a kingdom dressed like _that?"_ I imitated.

" _Well,"_ I imitated, "maybe it's because I'm not shallow and captured easily."

That got her.

"Well, Rosalina, maybe I'm a better princess because _I didn't murder my own sister."_

She thinks _I_ killed Heaven?

No. I didn't hurt Heaven once in my life. The only thing I've ever killed was my own self esteem.

Amber flipped her hair and twirled around. She walked away, hips swaying side to side. That brat.

I stomped to my bedroom in frustration and hopped on to the huge memory foam king sized bed. I grabbed the picture of Heaven on my bedside and wiped my eyes.

"I didn't kill you, Heaven. Did I?"

It was only a picture. Because it was a stupid picture, it didn't reply. I looked up at the ceiling. A huge blue canopy draped the whole room.

I heard a knock on the door. Rushing to open it, I had to put on a smile in case it was a guest. It wasn't

"What went wrong, my daughter?" said my mother worriedly.

"Amber Problems," I replied.

"What did she say?" questioned Peach.

"She said I killed — you know." Peach looked down and sighed.

"Sometimes I wish that princess never existed."

The boredom was the same as usual. I sit in my room and have nothing to do. I kept on thinking about what Amber said when I felt the urge to talk to someone. I used to have Petunia...but now I have no one but my mom and dad. Ugh. The struggle.

I can't talk to Amber. She's too...um...let's just say, she's not really the kind of person you talk to. That is, if you don't want to be mentally destroyed. Takeda...he was _attached_ to Amber, and like I said earlier, I wasn't going to stay around her.

Which leaves who, exactly?

Mario.

 _This was going to be a long day._

Okay guys, how was it? Tell me in the comments. Also, I'd like you to know that I am really excited about writing more, so please read, that would make me really happy!

Thnx and I hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Mario's POV**

A knock on the door? By who? I walked to the door, slouching the whole way.

 _Rosalina?!_ What the _heck_ is she doing here? I twirled my mustache with my index finger. Wait... I was forgetting something. Oh, yes. She's a princess. I have to bow down or something.

I took a bow and she snorted. How...um... _princess-like._

"You don't have to bow when it comes to me. I'm not Amber, ya know," she said.

"Oh, okay," I replied, embarrassed.

"So... I just came to see what was up around here."

"Nothing's ever up around here. Takeda usually has something up, though."

"Nah, he's too busy making out with Amber."

"Oh."

Takeda gets all the ladies...exactly _how many_ have crushes on him? Like, _all_ of them. I bet you even this princess does.

"Well, since it's so boring 'round here, I'll just go back to my room," she mumbled, pointing her thumb at the door.

"Okay," I said, "bye Princess."

"Rosalina," she said, "call me Rosalina."

Woah...hold it. Was I just offered by a _Princess_ to call her by her _first name?_

Lunch slowly crept into our day.

"O-Rosalina," Takeda exclaimed, "its-a so nice-a to meet you!"

"Takeda, did you forget? I'm a princess," Rosalina scolded, "call me _princess."_

I'm the only one getting this offer. Oh, _Mama Mia!_ How can this day get any better?

I tried to stay calm but I couldn't. I have a friend.

A REAL FRIEND!

Oh my goodness.

I've never had a friend before.

Well, maybe she was just feeling nice.

Maybe she isn't really a friend, and she'll tell me to call her _Princess_ by noon.

Well, it's not like anyone _wants_ to be my friend.

Right?

She _is_ a princess after all.

So there I am, sitting in my room (well, a guest room), contemplating about actually having a friend when _boom._

I've been sitting here for two hours straight and realize _now_ that I don't have my hat.

Where could it have gone?

I rushed out of my room and ran everywhere, checked every room.

Couldn't find it.

There was only one place left: Rosalina _'s room._

Am I daring enough to go in there?

I gotta be a man.

So I got in the room.

 _Worst. Mistake. Ever._


	6. Chapter 6

**Rosalina's POV**

Woah.

I walk out of the shower in my towels, then BAM!

Mario's standing there.

He immediately turned.

Yay! I wanted him to get out. It's weird having a guy 1 year older than you see you do that...dang.

Dang.

He's walking away when I suddenly grabbed his collar.

Dude, my mind isn't controlling me anymore.

He was sweaty.

I think he was lookin' for his hat, because his brown hair was showing.

It looked sorta... nice.

"I'm glad you aren't Takeda, or-" I said automatically, but he seemed to understand without me finishing.

I let him walk out but before he left, I bluurted out something that I swear, I never meant to say, ever.

"To me, compared to Takeda, _you_ seem like the real hero."

No.

I did not just say that.

"Thanks for turning like that."

He walked out of the room, blushing, and I stood there, blushing.

Ugh.

 _I_ never _blush._

* * *

 **But really, hope you like the chapter. Like, really. Next update=TOMOROW! Be prepared for another chapter, 14 chapters from the END!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mario's POV**

She blushed.

At _me._

Mama Mia...

Where to begin? I casually walked into her room (trying to look manly) when suddenly, she... _comes out_ with her hair wet and looking _really_ pretty and I don't know how to react.

I turned away, to be modest.

She _is_ a princess after all.

Dinner was awkward for her and I. Nobody knew what happened except for us two.

And guess what?

Turns out my hat was in my room the whole time.

Stupid, right?

"Hey," Rosalina straight-up said, "let's make nicknames for everyone."

"Um... sure," I replied.

"You can be Mari. Amber can be Brat."

"Hey! I heard that!" _'Brat'_ shouted angrily. We ignored her.

"I'm Rosie," Rosalina continued, "and Takeda is..." she paused then shouted words that sounded like things Takeda would say; must be an imitation: "Mama-Mia-O-Rosalina-O-Rosalina-I-a-love-a-Amber!"

I laughed crazily. I have a lighter accent than Takeda, so I actually don't sound like that.

"Um, nice to meet you, see you at breakfast tomorrow, maybe!" I said happily.

"Ya Mari. See ya."


	8. Chapter 8

**Rosalina's POV**

I was struggling to sleep when I heard a knock on the door. At, like, 1 am? Dude... no one does that!

I walked to the door, not caring how I looked. In an orange T-Shirt and track-pants and messy short hair in a ponytail, I tiredly strode to the door and opened it in less _surprise,_ more _annoyance._

"Hey Rosalina," said Amber, holding a bottle of happy juice. She was literally falling and standing at the same time. Oh... she's had a little... _extra._

"Ya want some?" she asked in a woozy voice.

"Um, no, I'm good." I replied, shutting the door. Whew... at least she's gone.

"Rosie _,"_ she whined, banging the walls, "let me _innnnnn..."_

"No. Go to sleep."

"That's it," she said in a voice sounding regular again, "I wanted to see if you were nice enough to help, even if it was only acting."

ONLY ACTING? Ugh, I hate this woman to the _max._

"I knew it," said a deep, rough, Italian voice, which must have been Takeda's, "you _are_ that way. You never get captured because no one wants to put the time in getting _a failure_ like you."

"But-" said Mario's quiet voice, immediately cut off.

"You mean nothing," Amber said, entering my room, "Nothing. You think you're the best. You aren't. I am. I get the most attention. Everyone likes me. A failure is never loved. I don't get why you exist, you stupid, idiotic, pointless little self-centered-"

"THAT'S IT!" I screeched, tears pouring out of my eyes. "I'm sick of all of this." I couldn't talk anymore, and my voice kept on cracking as I cried. "I've dealt with this for 19 years and I'm sick of it!"

"Yeah, of course you are. I've dealt with 21 years of pure disturbance by seeing a face as ugly as yours!"

"Well, maybe she decided to look like you today, that's why she turned out so ugly." said Mario angrily. I cried into his shoulder.

I just ruined my reputation.

I'm the brave, strong princess. I don't cry. I don't just break down on stupid words that don't even sound mean!

And yet, it still hurt.

Nineteen years of words, and it hurt.

I _am_ a failure.

And now, crying is all I can do.

* * *

Well, that was... um, intense. It wasn't that good, I know, but my life is really busy, so don't blame me. I wrote this story during school, I was stressed out, okay? I hop liked it, though. Really hope you did. IDK how many chapters to the end, lost track... meh. Ok, hope you enjoyed, see ya'll TOMORROW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Mario's POV**

After comforting the poor princess, I stormed after Takeda.

"What was that?"

"Serves her right."

"No, it doesn't."

"Don't argue with me."

"Why not?"

"Did you forget, Mario? You're player number 2. You come second!"

"You know what? Mom and Dad said, 'Oh, look at Takeda, he'll grow up to be something amazing. Oh, look at Mario, he'll do absolutely nothing and fail life!'"

"They were right."

"Guess what, Takeda?" I growled, making a fist, "I'm done being second best!" I planted my balled up hand flat on his face. He didn't know I would punch him, I'm too timid, right?

"Ah, Mario, I'm getting you back for-" He stretched out his hand to punch but I grabbed it and flipped him. He may have strength, but I have strategy.

"You dare hurt me, Mario!" He said, grabbing the knife Amber got from the kitchen.

I suddenly felt a hard, severe pain in my chest. I came to see a large slit in my chest. It hurt. He launched a kick and blood dripped from the side of my mouth.

"Serves you right. Come on, Amber, let's go."

I was about to cry when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Weegie, let's go to my room and check your wound. I'll help you up." It was Rosalina.

She examined the large cut and sighed.

"It's pretty bad, Mario. The best I can do is bandage it, but then you should show a real doctor."

I nodded at her words. She held my head in her hands and wiped the blood off my mouth with her thumb. She softly placed cloth on my wound.

"Takeda... would do this to you?" She spoke, softer than her touch.

"Yes. Yes, he would."

"Do you... hate him?"

"No. He is my brother after all."

"You... you have a point."

Our talk stopped there.

She smiled sadly and helped me to my room.

"Mari, sleep well, okay?" she said.

"Why's that?"

"We're going to the coast."

"Oh." I nodded my head. I turned around to leave.

"Wait-" she quietly exclaimed. I jerked my head to look at her and she wrapped her arms around me. The warmth felt good against the large cut I just got.

"That should help. Well, Mari, sleep nicely."

I was still frozen in shock.

Was it just me...

 _Or did I have a real friend?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Rosalina's POV**

No.

Everything that happened last night-

No.

None of it happened.

I'm not that softhearted, kind, _or_ that easily... broken. If you know what I mean.

I got down to breakfast and saw _Brat'_ s intense stare, remembering it all. Mario looked pale. Oh, the poor guy.

No, I don't say things like that.

Ugh, what is happening to me?

"Oh. I see you're... _ready_ for the beach..." she said in disgust, looking at my shirt and jeans, "really, darling, you have to learn to-"

"It's fine," I interrupted, "I'm not planning on going anyway."

"Really? You seemed quite excited. Why not?"

"As you can see, some guests are not in good shape to go, and-"

"Is this an excuse to stay home alone with... _him?"_

"No, I just-"

"It is."

"My-"

"Don't deny."

"My mom-"

"Oh, don't play the blame game."

"But-"

"But what?"

"I-"

"Why did I even bother coming? Well, at least we're leaving tonight."

I didn't know they were leaving.

It's sorta sad.

No, they should go. Sad? No. All the 3 of them did was destroy me.

Well, maybe not Mario...

No, he did destroy me.

With _pity._

 _PITY._

I know, right?

I asked Mario calmly if he wanted to go. He shook his head. Well, he _is_ injured...

Guess it was just the 2 of us in this palace until 7.

Dang.

Takeda, Amber, Mother, and Father left and Mario slept more.

I was bored and decided to go to his room.

He looked cute when he slept.

NO. SCRATCH THAT. M-MM, DIDN'T SAY IT.

 _Dang it, Rosalina, what is wrong with you?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Mario's POV**

I woke up to see Rosie leaning over me, examining my wound. _Wound..._ what a big word.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake," she muttered. Was she... _angry_ at me?

I sat up. "Yes, I am awake. Did Takeda and the Princess come back yet?"

"No, I'm glad they didn't." She walked out of my room silently and shut the door.

She's angry about _something..._

I decided to follow her. Well, more like, I stood outside her door.

"Mario, I know you're there," she mumbled, "quit stalking and come in."

Was I just offered to come in?

Mama Mia!

This woman is making my life a whole lot better!

Just seeing her can make me happy.

Well, most of the time...

I think.

My head was spinning as I was ordered to lay down.

"You're going to get dizzy," she said. She was right.

She ran her fingers through my hair.

"Did... did it hurt?" she asked. She was no longer as bold as she was when I first met her.

"I don't know," I replied. I really didn't. It happened so quickly, I didn't notice.

"That's funny. Weird, actually. I don't get you."

"I don't get me either." She paused and looked me in the eye.

"What do ya mean?"

"I don't know who I am or what I am. I guess I'm just... me."

She sighed and pulled off her crown, putting my hat on. She stood up and held her hair above her lips, making a 'mustache', and smiled. "Now I'm you."

I gave a little shrug. "I guess..."

There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Darling?" It was the queen, which meant Takeda was here, which meant I had to get out.

 _Right now._

"Darling, where is our guest?"

Rosalina didn't reply. She gave me my hat and stuffed me in her closet. I was surrounded by clothes that just about any regular person would wear.

I turned to see a huge picture she must have drawn when she was young: _my dream guy._ He had a mustache, was tall, and... sorta reminded me of... _me._

She opened the closet door. "Hurry up and get in your room before my mom comes back from looking for you."

I kept on thinking about it. Could _I_ be that ' _dream guy'_?

 _Oh, quit imagining, Mario._

 _That's impossible._

* * *

Well well well, how was it? Let me know in the comments! Hope you liked it and 9 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!


	12. Chapter 12

**Rosalina's POV**

I made a huge mistake.

I stuffed him in my _closet._

My closet, which holds some of my most deepest, treasured yet hated, most denied secrets which I have not told anyone.

That is, anyone except for Heaven.

But she's dead. All the secrets died with her.

I forgot the guests were leaving until I saw a little piece of paper slipped under the door.

' _See you someday, Rosalina, I may not come back to the Star Kingdom, so I want to confirm this goodbye.'_

I rushed down the stairs to see him standing at the door. I was panting. The stairs in this palace are like, 5 miles long!

He walked up to me and smiled. "I knew you would come." I'm not sure if it was a laugh or chuckle, but whatever it was, it was cute.

Dang, Rosalina, YOU'RE GOING CRAZY!

Stupid idiot.

Ugh.

He gave me a little squeeze on the shoulders and waved goodbye. He settled down in the balloon as I stood there, not knowing how to feel.

Should I feel _happy?_

 _Angry?_

 _Annoyed?_

 _Sorrowful?_

All these thoughts kept flooding my mind and I looked up to see the hot air balloon was going, going, gone.

I felt like I did at Heaven's funeral.

I was sad, yet still unsure of how to feel.

And so I crumpled to the ground.

The world went black.

I woke up to see my worried mother stomping around the room in circles... well, _ovals._

"What-" I began, being cut off.

"The doctor said you fainted due to too many emotions. All these emotions are a result of-" she paused, knelt by me, and looked me in the eye, " _love."_

"And that's why," declared my father, "It's time you got married. To Takeda."

To Takeda.

Oh no...

 _I'm getting MARRIED to TAKEDA!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Mario's POV**

She fainted.

I saw it.

How did _Princess Rosalina_ of The Star Kingdom faint?

Well, I don't know!

I entered the 'do whatever' room of Amber's castle to see her crying, phone in hand. She completely ignored the fact that I was there and said, "No, Rosalina, it isn't true, is it?"

"Yes," said the muffled voice through the phone.

I walked out and heard more sobs. "No, Rosalina, you can't get married to Takeda!"

Did she just say-

Oh poop.

But I don't get-

Oh poop.

Why?

Oh poop-ety-poop poop.

This is terrible!

Amber will be miserable.

Is Rosalina doing this to get Amber back for all the bad things she did?

Is Rosalina _okay_ with this?

Mama Mia.

I need more information.

Like, ASAP.

I rushed to Amber's side.

"I need to help her out of this," she wailed, "she can't marry him if she doesn't want to!"

 _Help?_ Amber will _help_ Rosalina? What?

"I'll help too, but why are _you_ helping?"

"If I don't, Takeda won't be with _me_ anymore, and also..."

"Also...?"

"She told _me,_ out of _everyone else,_ first, even though I did all those bad things to her, she..." Her eyes watered more as she spoke, "she wants the best for me."

I knew Rosalina had a good side!

"So... you don't... _hate_ her anymore?"

Amber shook her head.

"I hated her for only one reason."

"What is it?

"She took Heaven away from me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Rosalina's POV**

I don't want to marry Takeda... it's crazy wrong!

Like, really crazy wrong!

I decided Amber was going to be the first person I told.

I poured out my heart and soul. After I did, I felt like my whole life became better...gosh, this sounds cheesy...

I watched silently as the hidden video camera is the guest rooms' (its for _security reasons_ , okay?) recorded video played.

Mario's room.

After I left him the night he got injured, what happened?

He lay down on his bed, and creeped under his blanket.

 _Adorable._

Why am I suddenly so sappy? This whole 'marriage' thing is getting to me.

I think.

He looked up at the ceiling, where the camera was.

"You know, Rosie," he sighed, "putting a video camera up there is obvious."

IT IS?! Man, I'm so stupid.

"You're very confusing, Rosie. Are we friends? Are we not? I don't get it."

I paused the video.

"Neither do I," I whispered.

"I bet you're saying you don't get it either. Is that true?"

"Yes," I replied.

"If you said yes, I want you to know that-"

Know what?

"Know that I don't picture us as _only_ friends. _Just_ friends."

My heart skipped a beat when he said that.

Ohmygosh. What was he going to say?

"We could be... _best friends."_

NO.

Wait- what?

Am I happy or sad?

Confused, that's what.

He muttered something in a hushed tone that I didn't hear.

 _Best friends._

Is that good or bad?

 _In all honesty, I don't know._


	15. Chapter 15

**Mario's POV**

I felt so awkward today.

I had a gut feeling _she_ saw the video...

 _She_ as in _Rosalina._

I didn't want to... _confess_ to her in front of her DIRECTLY, so I did it through a video... pretty bad idea. Even _without_ her there, I had a nervous breakdown and said _best friends._

UGH.

I muttered 'oh, Mario, you like her, why didn't you say that?'. Of course she didn't hear, I muttered it in the video.

Amber had been coming up with a plan to help Rosalina out, but the engagement was _today,_ and surprising enough, neither I _nor_ Amber were invited...

Dang (new word I learned from Rosalina).

"Don't worry, Amber, there's still the marriage day we can-"

"WHAT IF we aren't invited?"

If we aren't invited?

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...

"We sneak in."

WHY did I just say that?

I'm cowardly, I can't _sneak in!_ That's CRAZY!

C-R-A-Z-Y I tell ya!

Now _I_ sound crazy...

And tomorrow's the wedding. They sure want this wedding to happen quickly...

 _Why?_

Maybe they think Rosalina's sick and she needs it.

Dang.

Actually, I sound cooler saying 'Mama Mia'.

According to ay, though, we're invited to the wedding.

 _Question is, how do you stop a wedding?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Rosalina's POV**

I was freaking out.

My engagement is _today._

My wedding is _tomorrow._

I am so dead.

Mario and Amber aren't invited to the engagement but were invited to the wedding.

My dress was sleeveless and light blue, extremely tight, and my face was caked with makeup.

Ew.

My mother swept my hair to the side as I walked up to the seat.

 _The_ seat.

I was shaking.

Only people there: Takeda, Mom, Dad, Me.

Dang.

Even Takeda looked sad. My mom asked, "are you happy, Rosalina?"

"What do ya think?" I replied. I _did_ look awfully sad... like I got hit by a truck the day before or something.

"It's okay to look sad... _wedding jitters,_ you know?"

Haha, wedding jitters. Like they even _exist._

It's not even my wedding!

Well, it's _tomorrow..._

Oh, gosh.

This stinks. So bad.

I gloomily put the ring on Takeda's finger. He didn't look too happy about it. He then picked up my ring and tried to slip it on me. I pulled away. Yup, I moved my hand back.

"Now, Rosalina, I get that you're nervous, but..."

I sighed and let him slip the stupid little circle on my finger.

Takeda looked slowly to the floor.

I did the same.

Both of us didn't want this.

Because Takeda didn't love me, he loved Amber.

And I didn't love Takeda.

 _I loved someone else._


	17. Chapter 17

**Mario's POV**

Wedding day.

 _Rosalina's_ wedding day.

I was frustrated for absolutely no reason. I literally choked when my tie was too tight and I couldn't stop thinking about Rosalina.

How will she get out of this?

I walked in and sat close to Takeda. This is his unlucky day after all. I've been waiting for this day for years and thought it would feel amazing that for once, _he_ would be the one feeling the pain. But I feel different today. I want his unlucky day to just stop.

I don't know, but the way I act and feel (the _tingly feeling_ bothers me) around Princess Rosalina is confusing me. My mind says that she's just a friend.

Too bad my heart says something else...

And I have no idea what it is.

All eyes on the magnificent Princess of the Star kingdom, in her _beautiful_ white dress. My eyes did not only look at her, they _followed_ her. I think I'm going insane.

A soft shiver went down my spine as she strolled up to Takeda.

The first part of the wedding was boring.

Then, both of them stood in front of Pauline, who began the thing where you have to say 'I do' (forgot what it's called).

"Will you, Takeda, take Princess Rosalina as your wife, to have-"

"Lady Pauline, in Italy, the bride is done first," Takeda pointed out.

"Oh."

I know he made that up. Whatever.

"Will you," Pauline began again, this time to Rosalina, "take Takeda as your husband, to have and hold you from this day on, for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness or health, promise to love and cherish him?"

So much sappy stuff. Ugh.

"I-"

Everyone stared.

"I-"

More stares.

I could hear her father grunt.

Stares turned to glares.

She was sweating. So was I, for some weird reason.

"I-"

What was she going to say?

 _"I don't."_

BAM! Awesome chapter, right? well, not really. only 3 more chapters after this...Remember a couple things before I go for the day:

1\. There is a sequel coming out in a month or two, with a new guest: _Princess of the Moonlight Kingdom, Autumn Moonlight!_

2\. There will also be a _Madulk_ (Madison and Shulk) fanfic coming out, so stay tuned for that!


	18. Chapter 18

**Rosalina's POV**

I was planning on running out.

Not _grabbing Mario_ and running out.

Everyone's glares cut through my thoughts like knives...

Ugh.

Walking in heels 4 inches is not as easy as it looks... I stumbled many times. Mario managed to catch me, thank goodness. Him and I sat in total silence in the hallway that only _I_ knew of, since I discovered it in this old castle.

We just glanced at each other a couple times until I held my stare. And he just looked right back.

I gulped and began to speak. "Mario, I never meant to drag you into this."

"It's okay," he replied, "I would've gotten into it anyway..."

I didn't get that.

He stretched out his hand and framed my face with it. All I could do was sit and blush.

I'm being so idiotic!

"I would never let you marry Mario," he said softly, "unless it means dying... well, I'll have to think about that."

I giggled.

 _Giggled._

I _don't_ giggle.

 _Everyone_ knows that.

Like, _everyone._

I suddenly shut up and blushed more..

Ugh.

"But I don't get why you wouldn't let it happen," I stated.

"Because," he exclaimed, "because you're a friend of mine."

"Really? Do _friends_ do _this_?" I said, intertwining my fingers with his and resting my head on his shoulder.

"No. I'm afraid not."

"Then what are we?"

"We aren't friends."

"And we are...?"

"I don't know."

"You don't?"

"I don't."

"I know what we are," I spoke quietly, snuggling closer to his chest and closing my eyes to sleep, " _We're a lot more than that._ "

* * *

Oh yeah/no! Only 2 more chapters left!

Okay, whatever. Two more chapters and a new story: um...Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you tomorrow which is the LAST TWO CHAPTER OF THE SUPER MARIO FANFIC, 'THE STAR PRINCESS AND THE HERO'! Hope you enjoy the story and please comment to give me advice, after all, i _am_ just a kid!

P.S.: in case you are wondering why I never did this here it is:

'ALL CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF NINTENDO. I DO NOT OWN THEM, THEREFORE THIS IS A FANFICTION.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Mario's Pov**

I woke up to see Rosalina cuddled up in a ball next to me. I didn't want to wake her up so I just walked out. It took a while to find an exit, since this place is... _hidden._

I stepped out to see Takeda giving me a sincere smile.

I've never seen him smile like that.

Amber was by his side, smiling the biggest I've seen her smile.

In years.

"Congratulations!" Amber laughed.

On what, though?

"Come on and get ready for your engagement!" Takeda chuckled.

He doesn't chuckle.

Ever.

Then it hit me.

Engagement?

What engagement?

"Engagement to who?" I asked, confused.

"To _Rosie,_ of course!"

Rosalina?

Oh my Mama Mia.

I'm getting _engaged_ to _the_ Princess Rosalina.

Of _the Star Kingdom,_ one of the most powerful kingdoms in this galaxy.

Wow.

First we were just sitting awkwardly at a breakfast, and next thing, we're _getting engaged?_

 _Maybe being me isn't so bad._

 **Well? One more chapter after this...**

 **I don't know how to react. I can't believe it! One more day and this story is over...**

 **So after this is done, you can wait for the sequel, which hopefully will come out in a couple months or so. so yeah I hope you like the chapter, more importantly, the story!**

 **See ya tomorrow, hopefully!**


	20. The Final Chapter

**This is the last chapter, hope you like it, hope you enjoyed the story, comment on what you thought of it.** **For the final time in this story, you guys were very supportive and I wish all you readers the best ?**

 **Signing out,**

 **Quin (which is the nickname my friends gave me)**

 **OR**

 **Princess Rosalina Fanboy15**

 _ **Here goes nothing!**_

We were quietly slipping the rings onto each others' fingers.

Did I even _like_ this guy?

"CONGRATULATIONS! I KNOW YOU TWO WILL BE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!" Amber literally screamed.

I've never seen her this happy.

"CONGRATS TO YOU TOO!" I shouted back, "IT'S NICE TO HEAR ABOUT YOU AND TAKEDA!"

Her and I hugged for the first time.

"Please be like this all the time. It reminds me of Heaven."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for hogging her, Amber, I-"

"Rosalina, you _must_ stop being so sweet, it scares me."

"Didn't you just tell me to-"

"Just be like Heaven, that's all."

I couldn't help but smile. This girl isn't so bad, is she?

All I could do was laugh and smile today. Was being engaged to Mario _that effective_?

Judging by my mood, yes, yes it was.

He was quite happy too.

I enjoyed this year so much.

Because of _one day_?

Yup.

I don't get how it all happened.

We managed to find friendship and more out of nowhere.

I love him for no reason.

Just the fact that he's so different from me.

 _After all,_

 _We are A Star Princess and A Hero._

 _ **The End...**_


End file.
